Renamon's Big Secret
by That random guy79
Summary: Another Guilmon and Renamon lemon 18 years lemon


Hello everyone, here's is another Guilmon and Renamon lemon. Special thanks to Dragon Ball fan, and also to the palcomix team for making the porn comic this lemon is based on. So on with the lemon.

It's been 2 years since the D-Reapers defeat. Takeo and Rika have been going out alot recently and been leaving Guilmon and Renamon at takeo's house. Because of this, they both became good friends. The have even devolved feelings towards each other but we're scared by rejection.

It was a quiet day, and no rampaging digimons. Takeo and Rika decided to go on another date, of course leaving Guilmon and Renamon. The two digimon were in the kitchen sitting at a table. Renamon was eating some food when she notice Guilmon acting strange and looking away whenever she looks at him. "Guilmon, what is the matter?" Asked Renamon looking at Guilmon. "Well, I just found something on the Internet last night and found something interesting." Said Guilmon, still looking away. "Like what?" Asked Renamon calming. "Well i.. uh.." Said Guilmon. "Well what?" Said a anoyed Renamon. "I know your little secret on the Internet!" Exclaimed Guilmon. "W..what did I do?" Asked a surprised Renamon. "Come with me to Takeo's room." Asked Guilmon. Guilmon left the kitchen to Takeo's room, with a nervous Renamon behind him.

They entered Takeo's room, and walked over to the computer. Guilmon than opened the computer and was typing stuff into it. "There." Said Guilmon as Renamon looked at the computer blushing. After a couple minutes, Renamon looked up and went to go sit on the bed. "Well its time for me to tell you everything." Said a embarrassed Renamon. Guilmon sat on the bed next to her looking at her. "I..uh..I am the digimon sex queen!" Said a embarrassed and blushing Renamon. "A digimon sex queen?" Asked a confused Guilmon. "Yes...I was the chosen girl to represent the female digimon franchises because of my figure. And you wouldn't believe the fame I got." Said Renamon. She stared at Guilmon, "You should have seen it." Renamon looked away and continued, "I became famous after my fans, and paparazzi took pictures of me, doing stuff I wouldn't do, sex, rape, tickled, whipped, you named it." Renamon sighed and continued, "I even met others who were lime me in other crossovers." "But luckily for me, I took pills on those days so I didn't get pregnant to the wrong guy. And since then, my fans have been doing fanart and pictures of me." Renamon looked up at Guilmon and finished, "But there is only one person who I feel in love with, and want to get pregnant with." Said Renamon as she stood up and walked away. "Who?" Asked Guilmon, walking up to her, "Who was it?" Renamon than looked at Guilmon blushing, "Well, it's you!" They both sat down on the bed, "It's you that in feel in live with." Said a blushing Renamon. "Well i..erm..live you too!" Said a, also blushing Guilmon. "When I saw the site, I thought I mighr be losing you. But that isn't what...MPHM." Guilmon said, being interrupted by Renamon who pressed her lips against his. After getting over the shock, he returned the kiss.

After the kiss, they smiled at each other. Renamon stood up and grin at Guilmon, while taking of her purple gloves (I think). Guilmon, noticing this than asked "Are you sure you want this?" Renamon nodded her head. "First, I never seen your perfect naked body before!" Said Guilmon excitedly. Renamon than responded with "than you shall," seductively. She than grabbed the bottom of her mane, and pulled it up, revealing her two big breasts, making Guilmon awestruck. She than proped herself on the wall, showing of her clit. Guilmon's cock harden at the sight of her clit. Guilmon than laided down with Renamon on top. They both moaned at contact with each other. Renamon started to ride him, bot of the moaning. "Wow, your pussy's so tight." Moaned Guilmon. "And your cock is so thick." Also moaned Renamon as she continued to ride Guilmon. After a few minutes of riding and moans, guilmon felt something reaching his tip. "I'm gonna cum exclaimed Guilmon. Renamon continued to ride him as they reached thiers climaxs when he shot his warm seed in to her. "Wow, no wonder your digimon sex queen, I rather enjoyed that. I love you.: said Guilmon. "And that makes you my digimon sex king, I love you and want you every day." Said Renamon. The kissed once again.

What they didn't know was Takeo and Rika watching them through the bedroom window, shocked at what just happened.

I hoped you enjoyed this lemon. The last part was just a added part. To experience it even more, Google Renamon's Big Secret, and press the first link. Next lemon will be Puppet and Mangle. It will be out tomorrow.


End file.
